<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Record of Ragnarok Megaverse by Updaterwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617536">Record of Ragnarok Megaverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Updaterwolf/pseuds/Updaterwolf'>Updaterwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Record of Ragnarok (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Epic Battles, F/M, M/M, Tournaments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Updaterwolf/pseuds/Updaterwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Dioses han tomado una decisión, ¡Eliminar A La Humanidad de todo el Megaverse!. Pero una valiente Valquiria encuentra una forma para salvar a la humanidad, ¡El Ragnarok!, Un Torneo con enfrentamientos 1 vs 1 estos decidirán el destino de la Raza Humana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Eva (Record of Ragnarok), Escanor/Randgriz, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Hela/Wade Wilson, Hermes/Zeus (Record of Ragnarok), others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1: Dioses Vs Humanos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Derechos de Shuumatsu no Valkyrie y otros </b>
  <b>pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi mente crea y escribe</b>
</p><p>Personaje Hablando: "En la Fe hay luz suficiente para poder ver, pero oscuridad de sobra para dejarte ciego"</p><p>Personaje pensando: (Sentir el frió aliento del Destino y entrarte ganas de luchar una ultima vez)</p><p>
  <em>Criaturas Hablando: </em>
  <em>
    <b>"Aquel que se comporta como un necio solo a los necios persuade"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Criaturas Pensando: <b>(Aparenta ser el Diablo y todos te seguirán)</b></em>
</p><p><em>Movientes durante el habla: </em>—Sonrió con Demencia—</p><p>
  <em>Técnicas: [Hiken]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ubicación: <b>{Valhalla}</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nota de Autor: &lt;El Poder es tomar el miedo de otros y mostrárselos&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Se Habían Cumplido 7.000.000 años de historia de la humanidad, la cual ahora estaba llegando a su fin, La causa fue: ¿Una Guerra con las Armas Ancestrales, El choque de un asteroide o quizás una invasión alienigena?, ¡NO!</p><p>—"Esta a punto de empezar, hermana..."—Dijo una Joven llena de temor</p><p>En este momento la Humanidad esta siendo amenazada a su total Destrucción por Nadie Mas que la voluntad de sus Propios Creadores Los Dioses, Pero No aquellos hombres fingiendo ser Dioses, ¡Estos eran los Verdaderos Dioses, Creadores del Mundo!</p><p>Pero para entender mejor esto, regresemos al punto donde todo comenzó.</p><p>En el multiverso hay muchas lineas temporales, Universos y realidades alternativos que van desde los mas similares, casi idénticos, hasta los mas diferentes y apocalípticos.</p><p>Todos aquellos cambios se deben al efecto mariposa, cualquier pequeña discrepancia entre dos situaciones con una diferencia por mas pequeña que sea cambiara el resultado. Habia universos donde la humanidad no existía o no descendía de los monos si no de otros animales como los camarones, osos o las abejas.</p><p>Cada universos es gobernado por dioses o seres que derrocaron a estos. cada uno de estos dioses o seres deciden como interactuar con su universo.</p><p>Algunos deciden dejar que el mundo se maneje por si mismo sin hacer ninguna interacción divina o demoníaca, otros son mas activos se relacionan con sus mortales, varios de ellos deciden relacionarse sexualmente con los mortales para crear Semi-Dioses, que luego se volverían grandes héroes en la historia.</p><p>También hay algunos dioses activos que no están conforme con su universo y deciden poner su atención en otros universos.</p><p>En estos momentos en el universo original del cual se derivaban todos los demás estaban teniendo una discusión sobre el destino de la humanidad en todo el multiverso.</p><p>
  <b>{Sede del Valhalla, Sede del Parlamento}</b>
</p><p>Una enorme sala llena de dioses en sus respectivos asientos alrededor de un trono finalmente decorado custodiado por un reptil enorme no visto desde la extinción de los dinosaurios. Dicha sala estaba sumergida entre murmullos o al menos así fue hasta que un anciano pequeño y decrepito vestido únicamente con una toga se sentó en una silla al lado del reptil.</p><p>—"Bueno, entonces, escúchenme todos"—Ordeno chocando su martillo contra una pequeña mesa al costado de su trono. —Han pasado mil años desde que nos reunimos todos aquí. Empecemos la conferencia"—Dijo mientras acariciaba al enorme reptil. Dicho anciano no era nadie mas que el Presidente del consejo del Valhalla, y También Rey de los Dioses Griegos, Zeus.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Zeus-Rey de los Dioses Griegos y también presidente del consejo de dioses}</b>
</p><p>La razón por la que todos estaban reunidos era simple, Una vez cada mil años, los dioses de cada reino se reúnen para organizar una conferencia... ¡La conferencia de la Supervivencia de la Humanidad!</p><p>—"Wow... ¡Todos los dioses están reunidos aquí!"—Comento Geir viendo como efectivamente todos los dioses de las diferentes culturas estaban reunidos. —"¡Que increíble espectáculo!, ¿Verdad Hild_Nee-Sama?"—La chica pregunto a su hermana, la cual no respondió y solo mantenía una mirada seria hacia el centro de la sala.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Geir-Valkiria}</b>
</p><p>—"Ahora, déjenme preguntarles. Acerca de la supervivencia de la humanidad para los próximos mil años, ¿Deberíamos <b>perdonarlos</b>?"—Zeus mostró una varilla con un pequeño cartel con una 0 Pintada. —"O...¿Deberíamos acabar con ellos?"—Mostró otra varilla pero esta vez con una X. —"<b>Muéstrenme la Voluntad... De Los Dioses</b>"—Zeus Ordeno, Los Dioses comenzaron a deliberar, hasta que un par de brazos morenos levantaron Dos X.</p><p>—"¡Si! ¡Aquí Tienes!"—Se escucho la Voz de un joven moreno. —Causemos el Apocalipsis, ¿Les parece bien?"—Dijo el joven recostado en un cojín volador. Este era el Dios de La Creación y Destrucción, Shiva, El Dios Híndu mas poderoso.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Shiva-Dios de la Destrucción y Creación Hindu}</b>
</p><p>—"Por lo que vi durante estos últimos mil años, parece que la humanidad no tiene intención de arrepentirse"—Dijo Shiva, Recordando las múltiples guerras que se llevaron a cabo en este tiempo. —"Intentar guiarlos es una verdadera molestia. Una vez que los eliminemos a Todos, ¡Intentemos hacer evolucionar a otro animal!"—</p><p>—"No puede ser, como podría..."—Dijo Geir</p><p>—"Es verdad, es justo como dice Shiva_Sama..."—Hablo una mujer con rizos dorados, una figura curvilínea vestida con una tela blanca que apenas cubria sus enormes pechos mas grandes que una sandia, Esta era La Diosa Griega del Amor, Lujuria y Belleza, Afrodita.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Afrodita-Diosa de la Amor Griega}</b>
</p><p>—"Durante los últimos mil años, La tierra se ha vuelto muy fea. Los mares están llenos de contaminación, los bosques están desapareciendo y los animales se están extinguiendo uno tras otro, esclavizan otras especies y también entre ellos, ademas se matan sin compasión entre ellos mismos"—Enumero los actos de la humanidad. —"Por así decirlo...la humanidad es el cáncer viviente mas peligroso de la tierra...Una calamidad que llevara al planeta a su destrucción, ¿No es eso verdad?"—Hablo la diosa del amor.</p><p>—"De todas maneras solo adelantaríamos lo inevitable"—Dijo una hermosa mujer rubia, Ella era la Diosa Griega de la Sabiduría, Atenea</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Atenea-Diosa de la Sabiduría Griega}</b>
</p><p>—"Ambas tienen razón"—Menciono un dios Ruso.</p><p>—"La humanidad es peligrosa y malvada"—Dijo otra diosa Azteca.</p><p>—"También sus aberrantes poderes"—Menciono otro dios Australiano.</p><p>—"<b>Sin mencionar a esos asquerosos grupos de humanos que hacen llamarse dioses</b>"—Comento otro dios con asco</p><p>La sala se quedo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Shiva lo rompió.</p><p>—"Los hicimos evolucionar y los humanos solo lo usan para destruirse entre si y al medio ambiente"—Shiva Suspiro. —"Ya no hay salvación para ellos"—</p><p>—"Otras especies como los Gyojins, Enanos, Faunos, Espíritus e incluso los Demonios han avanzado mucho en el poco tiempo que tienen existiendo"—Atenea comento</p><p>—"Es cierto"—Aphrodite asintió</p><p>—"¡Acabemos con ellos!"—resonó en toda la sala</p><p>—(Esto es justo lo que dijo Hild_Nee-Sama... La voluntad de los dioses es acabarlos)—Penso Geir Sudando de miedo. —(La humanidad sera...)—</p><p>—(Es imposible oponerse a la voluntad de los dioses. Si la votación de la conferencia de la supervivencia de la humanidad concluye en un voto Unánime a favor de acabarlos, La humanidad... Sera inevitablemente destruida en una completa y total aniquilación. Si los dioses lo quieren... es imposible que nadie pueda detenerlos...)—Fue lo que penso la menor de las Valquirias viendo como todos los dioses votaban para... Acabar con la humanidad</p><p>—"Supongo que llegamos a un acuerdo"—Zeus tomo su mazo. —"Entonces, el fin... de la humanidad ha sido decidid...—"Dijo apunto de sentenciar pero fue interrumpido.</p><p>—"¡Por favor esperen un momento!"—Brunhild interrumpió para sorpresa de todos pero sobre todo la de su hermana.</p><p>
  
</p><p>—"¡¿Que?!"—Pregunto Zeus viendo a la Valquiria, Todos los dioses voltearon a ver al dúo de valquirias, asustando de sobremanera a la menor de ellas.</p><p>—"¿Una Valquiria?"—Pregunto un dios</p><p>—"¿Que hace una valquiria aquí?"—Pregunto otro dios</p><p>—"¡Hey!¡Hey!¡¿Adonde vas?!"—Advirtió un dios viendo como Brunhild avanzaba a paso lento</p><p>—"¡¿Que demonios hermana?!, ¡¡No Puedes Decirle 'Esperen Un Momento' a La Voluntad de los Dioses!!"—Geir le grito a su hermana mayor</p><p>—"Disculpen mi intrusión, Dioses furiosos. Tengo algo que decir"—Dijo Brunhild</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>{Brunhild-Valkiria}</b>
</p><p>—"<b>¡¡Cuida tus modales, BRUNHILD!!</b>"—Grito un Cuervo Blanco</p><p>—"¡Que Miedo!"—Geir abrazo a su hermana</p><p>—"<b>¡Estúpida Semidiosa!</b>"—Grito el cuervo blanco</p><p>—"<b>¡Como te atreves a abrir tu sucia boca en esta conferencia de Dioses!</b>"—Grito el cuervo Negro, Ambos cuervos estaban sentados sobre los hombros del Rey de los Dioses Nórdicos, Odin.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>{Odin-Rey de los dioses Nórdicos}</b>
</p><p>—"Es verdad que la humanidad es increíblemente vulgar y violente. Pero destruirlos de esa forma...¿No es un poco..."—Dijo la Valquiria</p><p>—"<b>¡Hey!, ¡No me ignores!</b>"—Chillo el cuervo blanco</p><p>—"...Aburrido?"—Esto capto la atención de los dioses. —"Independientemente si la supervivencia de la humanidad tenga algún valor o no... ¿Porque no los ponemos aprueba con el poder y la misericordia de los dioses?"—Pregunto Brunhild</p><p>—"<b>¿Ponerlos a prueba?¿Como?¿Quieres inundar la tierra?</b>"—Pregunto el cuervo blanco</p><p>—"<b>O quizás, ¿Mandarles una era glaciar?</b>"—Pregunto el cuervo Negro</p><p>—"No, pero tengo la forma mas efectiva de ponerlos a prueba"—Respondió la líder de las Valquirias, Los dioses se mostraron curiosos y comenzaron a preguntar de que se trataba, hasta que se hartaron del silencio y ordenaron que lo dijera. —"<b>¡Los Dioses contra la Humanidad, RAGNAROK!</b>"—Declaro Brunhild, todos los dioses se mostraron sorprendidos por la declaración de la semidiosa.</p><p>—"¿Ra-Ragnarok?"—Pregunto Incrédula Geir</p><p>—"Constitución del Valhalla, articulo 62..."—Saco un libro y comenzó a buscar entre sus paginas. —"Explicado en el párrafo 15 de la clausula super especial"—Dijo encontrando el párrafo. —"<b>Enfrentamientos 1 contra 1... entre Dioses y Humanos</b>"—</p><p>Los Dioses contra la pelea final de la Humanidad. Con 13 combatientes en cada lado, el primer lado que consiga siete victorias gana. obviamente, en el momento que la humanidad pierda 7 veces, su destino sera decidido. En el improbable caso de que la humanidad gane, se les permitirá vivir mil años mas. Aunque esta regla jamas ha sido aplicada desde la creación de la humanidad. y la razón es... <b>Porque es imposible para la Humanidad ganar contra los Dioses</b>. Esta clausula super especial fue considera una broma.</p><p>Los Dioses guardaron silencio luego de escuchar a la Valquiria</p><p>—"<b>¡Ha!, No se en que estas pensando... Pero parece que tu valquiria no entiendes nada</b>"—El cuervo Blanco se burlo.</p><p>—"<b>¡¡La Humanidad no es rival para los dioses!!</b>"—Chillo el cuervo negro</p><p>—"<b>Tu Propuesta es absurda</b>"—Dijeron ambos cuervos al unisono</p><p>Los demás dioses estuvieron de acuerdo diciendo que era demasiado fácil o preguntando porque deberían tomarse la molestia.</p><p>—"Así que...La voluntad de los dioses es destruir a la Humanidad... y también... evitar una <b>Confrontación directa con los Humanos</b>, ¿Verdad?"—</p><p>—"¡¿EH?!"—Chillo el cuervo negro</p><p>—"Queremos destruir a la humanidad sin luchar contra ellos"—Dijo imitando a los dioses. —"No queremos ser puestos en el mismo Ring que ellos"—Dijo con su dedo indice en su mejilla. —Hmm... No me digan que... <b>¿Están asustados?</b>"—</p><p>—"En tal caso, hice algo innecesario, lo siento"—Brunhild apoyo su mano contra su mejilla. —"Sigan con ello, no me escuchen"—La vista de los dioses se ensombreció. —"Olvidémonos de todo lo relacionado al Ragnarok"—Brunhild Dijo mientras era zarandeada por su hermana menor que le suplicaba que se disculpe</p><p>—"Fu...Fufufu..."—Aphrodite soltó una risita</p><p>—"Kahaha..."—También comenzó a reír Shiva y pronto los demás dioses se les unieron</p><p>Las risas resuenan por todo el parlamento... parecía un padre que estaba un poco irritado debido a las travesuras de su hijo. Era una débil risa de los dioses. Pero, aun así Brunhild estaba confiada. Mientras que su hermana estaba confundida pero pronto se convirtió en miedo.</p><p>Menospreciando el orgullo y la dignidad de los poderosos dioses...Se escucho el rechinar de los dientes en todo el parlamento. el 'comentario' que los provoco no fue otro que... <b>'¿Están Asustados?'</b></p><p>Si alguien sospechara que los 'Dioses temen a la Humanidad'<b>¡¡Seria la Mayor humillación para ellos!!</b></p><p>Rápidamente los dioses comenzaron a insultar y denigrar a Brunhild con preguntas como ¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir, maldita mestiza?! o ¡¿Te estas burlando de nosotros?!, ¡Bastarda!.</p><p>—"¡Lo Sabia! comparado con los humanos, ¡Los dioses son mas fáciles de provocar!"—Brunhild sonrió triunfante mientras Geir lloraba a moco suelto abrazada a su hermana.</p><p>—"Hohoho..."—rió Zeus. —"Ya veo... Con que Ragnarok..."—Acaricio el hocico del reptil a su derecha. —"Que propuesta mas interesante"—</p><p>—"Bien Dicho, tu propuesta es una absolta... <b>y Buena</b>"—El brazo de Zeus creció de forma monstruosa. —"<b>¡IDEA!</b>"—Torció el hocico del reptil matándolo al instante.</p><p>—"<b>Ademas, No Creen que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vimos...¡El Poder De Los Dioses!</b>"—Zeus Dijo con Locura. —"<b>¡¿Que piensan de esto?!, ¡¿Deberíamos tener una batalla entre Dioses y los Humanos?!</b>"—Pregunto haciendo que los dioses habrán bien sus ojos. —"<b>AQUÍ</b>"—Agarro el mazo y lo estrello.</p><p>
  <b>¡¡LA BATALLA ENTRE LOS DIOSES Y LA HUMANIDAD, RAGNAROK, HA SIDO DECIDIDA!!</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>-----------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>Brunhild y Geir, Quien la tomaba de la mano, se dirigían a paso lento a un lugar desconocido hasta que la menor de las valquirias se desplomo de rodillas.</p><p>—"No puedo aguantar mas hermana...¿Porque hiciste eso?¿Porque te opusiste a la voluntad de los Dioses y los hiciste enojar?, ¡¡Estas pidiendo que te asesinen!!"—Geir se desahogo mientras veía a su hermana mayor</p><p>—"Geir... eres una aprendiz de Valquiria, Así que aun no puedes entender esto... El lazo entre los humanos y nosotras las Valquirias... Es mas profundo que el que tenemos con los Dioses. Es imposible que pueda... Abandonarlos"—Dijo Brunhild decidida mientras seguía su camino, sorprendiendo a Geir.</p><p>—"Hermana..."—Susurro Geir conmovida. —<em>(Se esta arriesgando por el bien de la humanidad, que Valquiria tan impresionante. Solo Onee_Sama puede hacer algo así. Es increíble, como esta protegiendo a la humanidad hasta tal extremo</em>)—Penso con admiración hacia su hermana. —"Pero, ¿La Humanidad realmente puede ganar?, ¿Quienes crees que sean los representantes de los Dioses?"—Pregunto dudosa de que la Humanidad siquiera tengo una oportunidad contra sus creadores</p><p>—"Que pregunta mas estúpida, Geir. Su vanguardia sera..."—Respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra hasta que fue interrumpida</p><p>—"Hey Brunhild"—Una voz desconocida interrumpió a la valquiria. —"Lo que hiciste en la conferencia fue algo diferente a lo usual, ¿eh?"— dijo aquella voz revelando su identidad como Incubus, el demonio del sueño y la lujuria. —"No se que planeas pero será mejor que tengas cuidado, Los dioses son crueles y despiadados. Y solo son un grupo de ególatras"—dijo mientras se acercaba al dúo de valquirias.</p><p>—"Pero si ocurre algo malo, me aseguraré de protegerte, ¿qué te parece?... Brunhild"—dijo con una falsa sonrisa amable mientras la sostenía de la cintura forzosamente. —"<b>Sin embargo, depende de tu actitud</b>"—dijo lujuriosamente para proceder a pasar su lengua por la mejilla de la pelinegra</p><p>Rápidamente, Brunhild se arrodilló para satisfacción del demonio que esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa.</p><p>—"<b>Que buena actitud tienes. Ya hace tiempo que estoy interesado en ti, ¿sabes?... Kihihihihi. Me pregunto, qué tipo de voz saldrá de la orgullosa y poderosa Brunhild... ¡Kihihihihi!</b>"—Dijo Lujuriosamente sacando la lengua y levantando la parte de adelante de su ropa exponiendo sus genitales a la Valquiria.</p><p>—"No me puse de rodillas por ti"—respondió la pelinegra mirando hacia el suelo. Antes de que el demonio pudiera reaccionar un enorme martillo lo estrelló contra la pared matándolo en el acto y dispersando sus vísceras y sangre por todo el lugar, salpicando un poco a la azabache.</p><p>—"Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Thor_Sama"—dijo Brunhild impasible como si la escena frente a ella no hubiera pasado nunca.</p><p>Frente a las valquirias yacía imponente el dios nórdico más poderoso, Thor, un hombre de gran altura con una larga cabellera rojiza y que siempre porta su arma predilecta, el legendario Mjolnir, recargada sobre uno de sus hombros.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>{Thor-Dios del Trueno Nórdico}</b>
</p><p>—(¡¿Thor?!, ¡¿El Dios del Trueno, Thor-sama?!)—Pensó aterrada la menor de las valquirias. —(¡¿Qué hace aquí?!, ¡Tengo que arrodillarme! Sino seré...)— pensó temblando sin poder moverse debido al miedo que sentía al estar en presencia del dios pelirrojo.</p><p>El dios nórdico avanzó ignorando a las valquirias deteniéndose momentáneamente.—"Brunhild... ¿Qué tramas?"—Preguntó el pelirrojo de forma intimidante.</p><p>—"Siento decirle que no se de qué me habla"—Respondió Brunhild calmadamente mientras aún permanecía arrodillada.</p><p>Thor volteo a ver al dúo de valquirias aterrando visiblemente a la menor de estas. —"Bueno... <b>No me decepciones o sino te mataré</b>"—Dijo lo ultimo en un tono macabro dando a entender que no mentía, para luego proseguir su camino y desaparecer de la vista de las valquirias.</p><p>—"Yo...Casi me meo encima"—Dijo Geir con una sonrisa nerviosa. —"Pero tu pareces estar muy calmada, Onee_Sama"—</p><p>—"¿En serio te parece que estoy calmada? Bueno..."—dijo confundiendo a su hermana para luego voltearse revelando una cara que reflejaba el miedo y terror contenido de la valquiria al estar en la presencia del dios pelirrojo.</p><p>—"Hay que darnos prisa... tenemos que elegir a los 13 humanos más poderosos que ha habido en los 7 millones de años de la historia de la humanidad"—Dijo la Pelinegra levantándose mientras temblaba ante la vista preocupada de su hermana.</p><p>—"Es imposible, hermana... ¡¿Qué humanos pueden luchar contra dioses tan poderosos?!"—Preguntó Geir aterrada mientras su hermana sacaba una tableta.</p><p>—"Cálmate, Geir_ dijo la pelinegra mientras presionaba el icono mostrado en la tableta para que esta proyecte varias imágenes de distintas personalidades en la historia. —"Ya he elegido a los luchadores de la humanidad"—dijo con una sonrisa. —"Vamos, ahora mismo deben estar esperándonos"—declaró confundiendo a su hermana menor</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"><b>{</b>Arena Del Valhalla<b>}</b></span>
  </em>
</p><p>Una gran arena en forma de coliseo se encontraba atiborrada de personas y cómo no, si aquí se decidiría el destino de la humanidad. La Arena del Valhalla, ese es el nombre para este gigantesco coliseo en el que se destaca una edificación en medio de las gradas en el que se encuentran las principales deidades. Los demás dioses y los humanos se encuentran en el resto de las gradas, dividiendo así la arena en dos, una donde se encontraban la humanidad y la otra donde se hallaban los dioses. Los gritos y alientos en ambos sectores no se hicieron esperar.</p><p>—"¡Este es el momento que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo!"—Anunció, a través de un micrófono con forma de cuerno, el vigilante del apocalipsis, Heimdall, un ser humanoide con partes mecánicas que recuerdan al estilo steampunk. —"¡El momento de soplar el Gjallarhorn!, <b>¡¡El momento de levantar el telón del Ragnarok... se Acerca!!</b>"—dijo extasiado.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Heimdall-Dios Guardián Nórdico}</b>
</p><p>—"<b> ¡¿Están listos para eso?!</b>"—gritó hacia el público recibiendo gritos eufóricos como respuesta. —"¡Las reglas son simples! Luchar a <b>'MUERTE'</b>. ¡Eso es!¡El ganador se decide con la completa y total aniquilación del oponente!"—dijo para terror de Geir que se encontraba en unos palcos cubiertos, junto a Brunhild.</p><p>—"¡El primer combate!¡Presentando al luchador de los <b>Dioses</b>!"—anunció mientras se veía a cierto pelirrojo junto a su gigantesco martillo. —"¡Este Hombre!, Todo el mundo conoce a este dios, ¡Todo el mundo quiere ver su máximo poder!. ¡¡Su <b>Mjolnir</b> puede incluso pulverizar los mares y la tierra!!... Si él no lucha, ¿Quién lo hará?"—Dijo mientras el pelirrojo caminaba hacia la arena de combate. —"<b>Vivir luchando, morir luchando, ¡El nórdico mas poderoso!¡¡El Berserker del Trueno!!</b>"— anunció aterrando a algunos humanos.—"<b>¡¡El Dios... Thor!!</b>"— anunció mientras se veía al mencionado con su Mjolnir apoyado en su hombro y los dioses lo aclamaban como si no hubiera un mañana.</p><p>        </p><p>—<b>"Aplástalos... y Aniquílalos</b>"—dijo Odín sombriamente y sin emociones.</p><p>—(Como pensaba, Thor-sama es su primer luchador)—pensó un poco nerviosa la valquiria de cabellera negra</p><p>—"¡Y ahora su oponente!¡¡El luchador del lado de los humanos... es este hombre!!"—anunció Heimdall mientras los peleadores de la humanidad se acercaban al dúo de valquirias pero se mantenían lo suficientemente alejados como para que los humanos más cercanos no los vieran.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando unas pisadas resonaron desde el lugar donde se supone que el oponente de Thor saldría. Varios dioses se sorprendieron al verlo, sobretodo las divinidades conectadas al Mar y al Océano.</p><p>—"¡¿Esto acabara aquí?!, ¡Los siete Millones de años de Existencia! ¡¿Se Acabaran aquí?!, ¡¡Los Siete Millones de Años de Orgullo!!, ¡¡Este hombre esta Canalizando La Voluntad de la Humanidad!!. ¡¿Quién más aparte de él, podría hacerlo?!...¿Este hombre será devorado por los dioses?"—Preguntó Heimdall a la multitud a lo cual los humanos contemporáneos al luchador de la humanidad respondieron: '¡No!'</p><p>—¡Nacido en el Reino de castel dentro de la nobleza, Siendo maltratado por su hermano mayor hasta en que logro despertar su Poder!"—Anunció Heimdall, En eso se podía ver a un hombre de baja estatura caminando hacia la puerta. </p><p>—"¡Fue perseguido como animal por su familia y su reino hasta que una mujer encariñada con el le dio una oportunidad de sobrevivir!, ¡Viajo por el mundo eliminado la maldad pero siendo temido hasta que conoció a un grupo quienes se volverían su nueva familia !, ¡Su poder brilla tanto como el Sol!, ¡¡El Jamas Huyo De Una Batalla Ni Se Retiro!!"—Grito Heimdall, animando a todos los humanos.</p><p>—"<b>¡¡El Pináculo de La Humanidad, ESCANOR!!</b>"—Gritó a todo pulmón mientras el mencionado se dirigía tímidamente hacia la arena.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Escanor-Representante de la Humanidad}</b>
</p><p>—"...."—Los dioses y humanos se quedaron callados viendo al hombre de baja estatura y sin músculos, quien parecía que apenas podía cargar su hacha.</p><p>—"¿Se habrá equivocado de lugar?"—Pregunto un humano</p><p>—"¿Ese es nuestro luchador?"—Pregunto otro humano, muchos dioses se taparon la boca suprimiendo sus risas.</p><p>—"¡Estamos perdidos!"—Sollozo un humano de baja estatura y cabello de uvas.</p><p>—(¿Realmente es el luchador?)—Heimdall no pudo evitar pensar aquello mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la nuca</p><p>—"¡¡Vamos Escanor, Transforma-te y ciérrales la boca a estos imbéciles!!"—Ban grito desde la tribuna.</p><p>Escanor le sonrió a Ban y se quito los lentes, de repente su estatura comenzó a crecer, sus músculos se ensancharon y su ropa se rompió, aquella transformación sorprendió mucho a los humanos.</p><p>        </p><p>En eso muchos de los dioses se sorprendieron al ver al humano sin duda su tamaño no era Normal, incluso los humanos que lo vieron por Primera vez también se sorprendieron por la altura del hombre, Mientras que los que lo Conocían sonrieron en el momento que dejo a todos con la boca abierta.</p><p>—"¡Es imposible que sea un humano, Parece un gigante!"—Grito un Dios</p><p>—"Aunque no lo parezca este si es un humano, Últimamente los humanos se están volviendo bastante altos"—Aclaro otro Dios</p><p>—"¡Oh!, Parece que esto sera muy interesante"—Comento con una sonrisa Kizaru mientras se tocaba lo barbilla.</p><p>—"Thor_Sama, por favor destruya a ese insignificante Humano"—Chillo como Fangirl el Dios Forseti, Pero al instante recibió una mirada de Escanor y se asusto.</p><p>—"¡Oye!, ¿Porque te asustas?"—Pregunto un dios frunciendole el Ceño a Forseti.</p><p>—"N-No Lo se"—Tartamudeo Forseti con nerviosismo</p><p>Escanor sujeto su hacha con fuerza y la subió hasta la altura del hombro creando una gran corriente de aire que sorprendió a muchos incluso podían sentirla, Escanor Pone su arma al suelo así creando un pequeño temblor que mueve el estadio, Thor miro con curiosidad a su rival.</p><p>—"¡Increíble!, ¡Este humano sin duda irradia un gran calor que compite con el Sol!, Pero...¡¿Sera Suficiente para Vencer al Dios Del Trueno?!"—Grito Heimdall con emoción. Las Miradas de Ambos oponentes se juntan por primera vez.</p><p>Mientras ambos luchadores se observaban, En las Gradas, Cerca de Brunhild, se encontraba un humano rezando.</p><p>—"Será mejor que dejes de rezar, humano"— advirtió Brunhild. —"Ya que tenemos que derrotar... A los mismísimos dioses a los que estas rezando"—</p><p>Un emocionado Heimdall Comenzó a tomar aire para luego soltarlo haciendo sonar el Gjallarhorn, dando comienzo a la batalla entre los Humanos y los Dioses, El Ragnarok.</p><p>—"<b>¡AHORA!, ¡¡LA PRIMERA PELEA DEL RAGNAROK...COMIENZA!!</b>"—Grito Dando Comienzo a la Batalla entre los mas fuertes.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Primer Combate del Ragnarok: "El Pecado del Orgullo" contra "El Berserker Del Trueno"</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Fin del Capitulo.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Palabras Escritas: 4000</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Primer Combate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El Comienzo de la primer batalla del Ragnarok, ¡Protagonizada por Escanor vs Thor!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Los Derechos de Shuumatsu no Valkyrie, otros animes y Videojuegos </b>
  <b>pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi mente crea y escribe</b>
</p><p>Personaje Hablando: "En la Fe hay luz suficiente para poder ver, pero oscuridad de sobra para dejarte ciego"</p><p>Personaje pensando: (Sentir el frió aliento del Destino y entrarte ganas de luchar una ultima vez)</p><p>
  <em>Criaturas Hablando: </em>
  <em>
    <b>"Aquel que se comporta como un necio solo a los necios persuade"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Criaturas Pensando: <b>(Aparenta ser el Diablo y todos te seguirán)</b></em>
</p><p><em>Movientes durante el habla: </em>—Sonrió con Demencia—</p><p>
  <em>Técnicas: [Hiken]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ubicación: <b>{Valhalla}</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nota de Autor: &lt;El Poder es tomar el miedo de otros y mostrárselos&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>—"<b>¡AHORA!, ¡¡LA PRIMERA PELEA DEL RAGNAROK...COMIENZA!!</b>"—Grito Dando Comienzo a la Batalla entre los mas fuertes.</p><p>Tras pronunciar eso Heimdall por ahora se retira, mientras los dos combatientes se ven pero en ese momento ambos bajan sus armas sorprendiendo a toda la multitud, Pero más se sorprendieron al observar que los dos se acercaban. Ambos se pararon frente al otro observándose entre si atentamente.</p><p>—"Ninguno de los dos está interesado en los movimientos del otro. Parece que no planean observarse entre ellos"—Comentó Zeus observando todo sentado en su trono mientras Hermes yacía parado a su lado.</p><p>—"¡Vamos Escanor_Sama usted puede!"—Arthur grito desde la tribuna sentado junto a Merlin sujetando su mano de la emoción, Merlin solo observaba con atención la batalla.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>{Merlin- Espectadora de la Humanidad}</b>
</p><p>—"¡¡Usted Puede Escanor_Sama demuestre-les de lo que es capaz!!"—Gilthunder grito junto con Howser.</p><p>—"¡Vamos Escanor romperle los dientes a ese dios imbécil!"—Ban Animo mientras tomaba un barril de cerveza.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Ban- Espectador de la Humanidad}</b>
</p><p>—"Bueno, eso está bien..."—Comentó Shiva de forma aburrida creyendo que este encuentro se acabaría rápidamente a favor de los dioses.</p><p>—"¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ese humano?!¡¿Acaso no conoce el significado de miedo?!"—Se preguntó Forseti mientras se acomodaba los lentes confundido al ver la actitud de Escanor</p><p>—"¿Que les pasa hermana?, Parece que esta menospreciando a Thor"—Pregunto confundida y con miedo Geir</p><p>—"Geir prepárate porque observaras algo histórico, ¡¡¡Contemplaras que incluso los humanos pueden estar ah la altura de un Dios!!!"—Exclamo Brunhild. —(<em>Así que... ¿Este es el hombre conocido como el 'Pináculo de la Humanidad'?... Es Increíble</em>)—Brunhild pensó con una sonrisa.</p><p>Thor y Escanor, nacidos y criados de forma diferente... No... incluso desde el principio, estos dos hombres eran diferentes. Solo comparten una cosa en común... ¡Su reclamación por el título de 'El Más Fuerte'!</p><p>Con su primer ataque, ¡¡Pretenden aniquilar a su oponente!!</p><p>Thor y Escanor se miraron fijamente unos momentos antes de chocar sus armas una contra otra creando una gran ráfaga de viento.</p><p>El choque fue tan fuerte que causo un temblor en todo el escenario mientras ambos rivales no mostraban la mínima intención de ceder.</p><p>—"Puedo ver que tienes un nivel de poder decente para ser un humano"—Thor comento</p><p>—"¿Decente?, Soy Mas que decente pero veamos si tu lo eres, de lo contrario esto no sera divertido"—Escanor respondió con una sonrisa</p><p>Habiendo luchado en tantos campos de batallas... Habiendo derrotado a un sin fin de enemigos... Los dos pensaron que el enemigo frente a ellos, era el primero... En resistir su primer ataque en mucho tiempo.</p><p>Thor se quedo en silencio mientras le mandaba una mirada curiosa al humano al cual se estaba enfrentando, dejando aquel pensamiento y rápidamente contraataco pero Escanor también lo hizo. ambos ataques chocaron entre sí provocando otra corriente de aire.</p><p>—"<b>¡¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!!, AMBOS PELEADORES ESTÁN EMPATADOS EN FUERZA, Y AL COLISIONAR SUS ARMAS CREARON AQUELLAS RÁFAGAS DE AIRE</b>"—Grito Heimdall emocionado, mientras que en las gradas los Dioses los veían interesados</p><p>—"Jejeje, Un simple humano siguiendo el ritmo... Hohoho... Pero no durara mucho...<b>HASTA QUE THOR LIBERE SU VERDADERO PODER~</b>"—Zeus Comento mientras acariciaba su barba</p><p>—"¿Estas seguro de eso?"—Zeus volteo cuando escucho una voz a su costado. Aquella voz provenía de un hombre pelinegro, este era el Dios del Inframundo y los Muertos, Hades.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Hades- Dios del Inframundo Griego}</b>
</p><p>—"¡Oh Bienvenido, Hades!, veo que vienes a presenciar la victoria de Thor, ¡siéntate a mi lado!"—Zeus saludo a su hermano con una sonrisa.</p><p>—"En realidad vengo a ver batallar al Humano, Escanor, Ese hombre posee un poder extraño que a llamado mi atención, Quiero ver de lo que es capas ese humano"—Hades comento mientras se sentaba mirando fijamente la batalla de Thor, Hermes le sirvió un trago el cual este acepto.</p><p>En la arena, Thor se sorprendió un poco al volver a ser igualado, el aumento su fuerza después del primer ataque pero aun así ese humano le siguió el ritmo sin problemas.</p><p>—"No esta mal, Humano"— Thor comento viendo fijamente a su oponente mientras que las dos armas colisionaban. —"¡Pero esto termina aquí!"—El dios del trueno dio un salto atrás alejándose de Escanor.</p><p>Los guantes de Thor comenzaron a iluminarse mientras estos se cubrían de rayos emocionando a los dioses mientras que los humanos se confundían. En las gradas humanas, Merlin abrió los ojos sorprendida por la cantidad de poder que emanaban los guantes de Thor.</p><p>        </p><p>—"¡¡Thor, quien previamente no estaba en posición de batalla... ha levantado el Mjolnir con ambas manos!!, ¿Ah? Pe-Perdió el equilibrio...¡¡Esperen!!, ¡¡Esta Bien!!, ¡¿Esa Es...Su Posición de Ataque?!"—Heimdall Anuncio viendo como el Nordico se detenía adoptando una extraña posición.</p><p>En las gradas varios dioses e humanos veían esto confundió pero los cuervos de Odin veían esto curiosos.</p><p>—"Thor se esta poniendo serio, ¿Ese Humano Realmente es tan poderoso?"—Pregunto Confundido el cuervo Blanco</p><p>—"NO, Thor Probablemente<b>... Esta respondiendo a la Seriedad del humano... </b>Sino no usaría eso contra un solo hombre, <em>[EL MARTILLO DE THOR] </em>"—Exclamo el cuervo negro convencido de ello.</p><p>Ambos cuervos tuvieron un Flashback de cuando Thor uso aquel ataque.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Flashback</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>{Asgard (Hogar de los Æsir), hace mucho tiempo}</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Asgard está rodeada por unos enormes muros con el fin de defenderse de los gigantes de Jotunheim... Sin embargo...</p><p>... hasta entonces, todas las ofensivas de los gigantes habían sido repelidas fácilmente. Ya que los gigantes actuaban independientemente.</p><p>Y así, después de cientos de años con exceso de confianza, su experiencia en batalla siguió disminuyendo... hasta que al final, sus defensas también disminuyeron. Y eso era, exactamente, lo que habían estado esperando los gigantes.</p><p>Asgard fue llevado... al borde de la destrucción</p><p>Incontables cuerpos ensangrentados, mutilados y apenas reconocibles estaban esparcidos por el lugar mientras los gigantes seguían devorando o destruyendo acercándose cada vez más al castillo de Odín.</p><p>—"Han llegado al castillo... ¡Están aquí!"—dijo Forseti aterrado. —"Se acabó... ¡Estamos perdidos!"—dijo derramando lágrimas mientras los gigantes trataban de entrar</p><p>Unos pasos resonaron en el lugar, revelando a Thor con su Mjolnir caminando hacia las puertas del castillo ignorando los gritos de que se detenga. Entonces, de pronto, abrió las puertas para asombro y terror de los dioses refugiados en el castillo.</p><p>Thor no les dio tiempo a los gigantes, cuando hizo su extraña postura, matando a uno al realizar un solo ataque para asombró de los gigantes mientras el dios se bañaba en la sangre del gigante sin expresión alguna.</p><p>Fácilmente cumplió una tarea que nadie más podía completar... El cuerpo de Thor... estaba 'impregnado' de aburrimiento</p><p>Los habitantes de Asgard veían con asombro los cuerpos mutilados de los gigantes mientras el causante de todo eso se encontraba sentado sobre la cabeza de un gigante, lleno de aburrimiento.</p><p>¡¡Thor aniquiló el ejército de sesenta y seis gigantes él solo!!</p><p>Y, desde entonces... los dioses han contado historias de su gloria</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fin Del Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Thor seguía cargando electricidad y rápidamente todo el estadio se llenó de esta.</p><p>"¡Esto es increíble!¡Toda la arena está llena de electricidad!"dijo Heimdall</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <em>Y le otorgaron un nombre a su técnica de muerte instantánea...<br/></em>
</p><p>—"Se acabó el juego"—dijo Zeus de forma divertida</p><p>—"Muéstraselo"—dijo Odín sombríamente</p><p>
  <em>La Llamaban...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Martillo De Thor]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>        </p><p>El dios nórdico lanzó su técnica a un estático Escanor que miraba fijamente como el martillo se acercaba a él a una velocidad impresionante. Y no era solo el martillo sino también toda la electricidad concentrada que este tenía y que fueron dirigidos al símbolo del león quien se mantuvo estático.</p><p>
  
</p><p>—"Supongo que este es el final de la primera ronda"—comentó Shiva de forma aburrida mientras cerca de él, mientras que a Afrodita la golpeaban sus enormes pechos en la cara debido a las ráfagas de viento creadas por el ataque de Thor.</p><p>—"¡Whoooaaahh!"—El Rey Bartra gritaba mientras trataba de no salir volando por intensidad de las ráfagas de viento</p><p>—"¡Así se hace, Thor_Sama!, ¡Después de todo, el es el mejor!"—Forseti felicito al dios del Trueno, luego miro para otro lado y comenzó a escupir. —"¡Pfff!, ¡Tengo arena en la boca!"—</p><p>Merlin tenia una mirada seria ante las ráfagas de viento que desprendió el ataque de Thor</p><p>—"Hmph"—masculló Odín sin inmutarse mientras sus cuervos se aferraban a sus hombros con todas sus fuerzas</p><p>—"¿Eso es... el verdadero poder de un dios?"—Preguntó Geir aterrada. —"Se acabo... se mire como se mire... pensar que un humano puede derrotar a un dios es estúpido..."—Dijo tendida de rodillas mientras tenía una mirada vacía</p><p>—"Levántate, Geir"—Ordeno la mayor de las valquirias</p><p>—"¡Ya basta! No puedo seguir mirando"—expresó la menor de las valquirias cerrando los ojos mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas</p><p>—"No apartes la mirada"—dijo Brunhild mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de su hermana menor</p><p>—"Pero..."—</p><p>—"Mira atentamente... ¡¡Este histórico momento... de los dioses y los humanos!!"—dijo la pelinegra confundiendo a su hermana menor</p><p>En la Arena, Cuando se polvo se despejo observaron algo que los sorprendió tanto a Dioses como a Humanos. Los dioses pensaron que aquello era irreal, algunos se desmayaron ante aquella visión, otros congelados y otros tenían los ojos y la boca abierta a mas no poder</p><p>Escanor había bloqueado el martillo de Thor con su hacha, Rittha, y había crecido varios metros de altura, en su rostro había una mirada sombría.</p><p>—"Dicen que he perdido y ¿Quien lo decidió?, Dicen que no puedo derrotarte y ¿Quien lo decidió?"—Escanor pregunto mientras creaba un sol en miniatura con su otra mano, sorprendiendo a todos.</p><p>
  
</p><p>—"¿Quien es este Humano?, no solo detuvo el ataque de Thor con facilidad sino que también incremento su poder"—Shiva pregunto incrédulo.</p><p>—"<b>¡Yo Soy el que decide!, [CRUEL SUN]</b>"—Escanor grito lanzando su ataque a Thor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thor movió los brazos frente a el y bloque el ataque con sus manos sujetándolo, la potencia del Sol en miniatura lo arrastro hacia atrás, sus pies se mantuvieron firmes y rompieron el suelo mientras era empujado con fuerza.</p><p>Después de unos momentos los guantes de Thor, járngreipr, deshicieron el ataque mientras humo salia de las palmas de los guantes indestructibles, pero lo mas sorprendente era que los brazos del dios nórdico tenían graves quemaduras.</p><p>—"¡¡Thor está Quemado!"—gritó Heimdall sorprendido al igual que los dioses y los humanos —"¡El primer ataque de los humanos ha conseguido herir a los dioses!"— anunció mientras ambos contrincantes se veían el uno al otro.</p><p>Thor observó, sin expresión alguna, sus brazos, los cuales tenían quemaduras y aún le dolían, sus guantes ardían, y luego al causante de su dolor mientras un poco de sangre aún se escapaba de su boca.</p><p>—"¡imposible! ¡¡No sólo logro herir a Thor si no que ademas detuvo al Mjolnir!!"— Exclamo Shiva incrédulo, La Mirada de Odin se ensombreció, mientras que sus cuervos guardaban silencio.</p><p>Hades miro aquella escena con interés, mientras que Zeus se emocionaba y excitaba. Hermes se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente la arena.</p><p>—"¡Hohoho, Parece que esto se pondrá emocionante!"—Zeus menciono con una sonrisa.</p><p>—"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Dios?"—Pregunto Escanor.</p><p>—"¿Có-cómo es posible?"— Preguntó una anonadada Geir al ver como un mortal hirió a un dios</p><p>—"¿Lo vieron dioses?, Soy un humano, no obstante, ¡Yo también soy aquel que esta en la cima de todos los Clanes!, <b>Soy el Pecado del Orgullo, Símbolo del León, ¡Escanor_Sama!</b>"—Escanor comento mientras levantaba su hacha a la altura de su hombro.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>=======================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Fin del Capitulo.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Palabras Escritas: 2500</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Volund Solar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La verdad de como Escanor es capaz de enfrentar a los Dioses ¡Es Revelda!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Los Derechos de Shuumatsu no Valkyrie, otros animes y Videojuegos </b>
  <b>pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi mente crea y escribe</b>
</p><p>Personaje Hablando: "En la Fe hay luz suficiente para poder ver, pero oscuridad de sobra para dejarte ciego"</p><p>Personaje pensando: (Sentir el frió aliento del Destino y entrarte ganas de luchar una ultima vez)</p><p>
  <em>Criaturas Hablando: </em>
  <em>
    <b>"Aquel que se comporta como un necio solo a los necios persuade"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Criaturas Pensando: <b>(Aparenta ser el Diablo y todos te seguirán)</b></em>
</p><p><em>Movientes durante el habla: </em>—Sonrió con Demencia—</p><p>
  <em>Técnicas: [Hiken]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ubicación: <b>{Valhalla}</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nota de Autor: &lt;El Poder es tomar el miedo de otros y mostrárselos&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p>En las gradas todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos pero sobre todo los mismos dioses eran los mas impactados por ver al Dios del Trueno con los brazos quemados al mismo tiempo que su legendario Martillo, Mjolnir, fuera bloqueado por la hacha de un Humano que los había ofendido.</p><p>—"¡¿Thor_Sama fue herido por un simple humano?!, ¡¡Imposible!!"—Grito impactado y asustado el dios Forseti.</p><p>—"Que Demonios...claramente, No está jugando"—Dijo otro dios incrédulo.</p><p>—"Vaya eres muy interesante humano, eres el primero que logra herirme, Creo que he encontrado un digno oponente"—Thor comento mientras examinar la sangre que caía por su pecho manchando sus guantes con su sangre pero el mencionado puso una sonrisa Y levanto su martillo</p><p>—"Si eso es todo lo que tienes, Estoy decepcionado"—Escanor comento levantando a Ritta con una sonrisa.</p><p>—"Te haré comerte tus palabras, sucio humano"—Thor respondió con una sonrisa mientras le dirigía una mirada a Escanor.</p><p>En ese momento, el mismo pensamiento pasaba por la mente de Escanor y Thor, ¿Nacieron en el mismo momento y lugar? No, ¿Eran de la misma raza? Esa tampoco era la respuesta,Pero en el momento en que ambos cruzaron sus miradas, fue en ese Mismo Instante que ambos lo Descubrieron, Podrían Haberse Vuelto Rivales.</p><p>En ese momento no había ni un Dios ni un humano, si no dos hombres dispuestos a aniquilar al otro con su próximo ataque, Dos hombres dispuestos a aniquilar al otro por defender su Orgullo.</p><p>Entonces ambos hombres no solo consideraron al otro como un rival, si no ser digno de ser su oponente mientras volvían a la batalla y los choques entre el Mjolnir de Thor contra la Hacha del león del orgullo llenaban de ruido todo el lugar.</p><p>Mientras los choques de ambas armas se producían Escanor tuvo un Flashback recordando-le todos los momentos que había pasado para llegar hasta aquí.</p><p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p><p>Con la jerarquía de príncipe en el reino de castellia nacería siendo muy apreciado de pequeño, era el hijo mas mimado de los reyes pero un hecho impactante su vida torcería, era golpeado y denigrado por su hermano mayor debido a que recibía toda atención.</p><p>tras defenderse del abuso de su hermano mayor despertaría su gran poder y causaría terror, aquel suceso lo haría ser repudiado y aborrecido por su familia, Para ellos era un monstruo peligroso .</p><p>Considerado una amenaza recurrieron a un vidente quien les daría el mensaje de que el traería calamidades al reino si sobrevivía, tras recibir esta advertencia no tardaron en actuar y movilizaron las fuerzas del reino para asesinarlo sin pesar.</p><p>Pero una luz de esperanza de su salvadora llamada rosa brindaría su amabilidad al joven y le salvaría la vida, llevando en su alma a esa persona solo entre las olas que danzan logro escapar, Con la templanza de volver a comenzar mas un duro recorrido transitar le quedaría.</p><p>Quiso utilizar su fuerza para ayudar a los humanos que sufrían ante la adversidad luchando sin descansar elimino la maldad, mas esto hizo que la gente le temiera aun mas.</p><p>Tratado como un monstruo abominable fue victima de un poder del cual no es culpable, la soledad lo acompañaba y le suturaba el corazón herido, pero en la fría tempestad en la que se creía perdido</p><p>Aparecieron ellos, una maga muy bella y un gran guerrero, Personas que no le temían, nunca había conocido seres que no le temieran y que lo aceptaron como era creando una gran amistad.</p><p>        </p><p>Ellos eran fuertes caballeros quienes a su escuadrón lo unirían, avanzando a la orden de Meliodas, ese evento le otorgo una luz es su oscuro trayecto acabando con enemigos que se imponen en el rumbo, junto a sus compañeros encontró su lugar en el mundo y Merlin seria el resplandor para un nuevo comienzo, surgiendo así el pecado del orgullo Escanor, desmesurado guerrero iluminado por el Sol.</p><p>
  <b>Fin Del Flashback</b>
</p><p>Thor intento atacar al león del orgullo pero este lo bloquea al instante, Escanor contraataca con una estocada de su hacha siendo detenida por el dios, ambos siguieron chocando armas consecutivamente sin ceder terreno en su lucha de fuerza. mientras Meliodas estaba con una gigantesca sonrisa viendo a Escanor pelear otra vez sin contenerse.</p><p>Mientras la batalla continuaba algo había llamado la atención del Rey de los Dioses, Zeus, que se ponía en una posición pensativa, esto llamo la atención tanto de Hades como de un apuesto hombre que se encontraba al lado suyo vestido de mayordomo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Hermes- Dios Mensajero}</b>
</p><p>Este era el Dios de los Ladrones y Mensajero del Olimpo, Hermes, que viendo la posición de su padre decidió gritarle en el oído para llamar su atención.</p><p>—"<b>¡Zeus_Sama!, ¡¿Hay Algo Que Le Interese Acerca De Ese Humano?!</b>"—Hermes le pregunto gritando a Zeus en su oído haciéndolo estremecer.</p><p>—"Ha ocurrido algo imposible..."—Zeus murmuro </p><p>—"<b>¡¿Se esta preguntando...Porque un simple humano es capas de luchar a la par de un Dios?!</b>"—Hermes volvió a gritarle en el oído haciendo enojar a Zeus</p><p>—"<b>¡¡Cállate ya, No me grites en la oreja!!, ¡¡No estoy tan viejo como para que mis oídos dejen de funcionar!!</b>"—Zeus le grito colérico, resoplando volvió su mirada hacia el campo.</p><p>—"Aparte de eso, hay otro problema y es su lanza...y es que se esta enfrentando contra Mjolnir sin tener ningún rasguño e incluso logro herir a Thor, Cualquier arma creada por los humanos debería ser destruida con un solo golpe"—Zeus comento sus pensamientos</p><p>—"Las armas echas por los Humanos No tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra las armas divinas...espera un momento"—Zeus comento antes de darse cuenta de algo y dirigir su mirada en dirección de Brunhild y Geir, poniendo nerviosa a Geir mientras que Brunhild le dio una sonrisa al Rey de los dioses.</p><p>—"Parece que se dio cuenta"—Brunhild comento mientras recordaba lo sucedido</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>En una habitación Se podía observar a Brunhild y Geir junto con otras 13 personas que estaban confundidas.</p><p>—"Bienvenidos Guerreros, Geir estos son los guerreros capaces de proteger a la humanidad, ademas ya he decidido quien sera el primero en luchar"—Brunhilde comento</p><p>—"Pero Hermana, dudo que ellos puedan derrotarlos debido a que los Dioses cuentan con armas divinas</p><p>—"Es verdad que solo un arma divina puede vencer a otra arma divina"—Bunhilde respondió</p><p>—"¿Nos has llamado querida Hermana?, Ante el llamado de nuestra hermana mayor nosotras las 11 valquirias nos hemos Reunido"—Pronunciaron las 11 mujeres haciendo acto de presencia a través de un remolino de pétalos ante Brunhild y Geir, sorprendiendo a esta ultima.</p><p>        </p><p>—"¡¿Es esta la primera vez que nos las 13 en el mismo sitio?!, Pero porque..."—Pregunto Geir sorprendida</p><p>—"Randgriz, da un paso adelante"—Brunhild solicito mientras la nombrada asentía y obedecía.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Randgriz- Valkiria}</b>
</p><p>—"Randgriz, ¿Supongo que conoces las armas de Thor_Sama?"—Brunhild le pregunto a su hermana.</p><p>—"Claro, Járngreipr, unos guantes capaces de resistir cualquier ataque, y el mas importante <b>'La Pesadilla de los Gigantes'</b>, mejor conocido como Mjolnir"—Randgriz respondió con una sonrisa</p><p>—"En efecto, esas dos armas que usa Thor, Son de las armas divinas mas poderosas, Para derrotar a Thor_Sama, Primero tenemos que superar esos obstáculos"—Brunhild explico antes de dirigir su mirada a Randgriz. —"¿Randgriz... me prestarías tu cuerpo?"—Pregunto Brunhild llamando la atención de todos los presentes y generando una incógnita en todos mientras la mujer de nombre Randgriz asentía.</p><p>—"¿Prestar... tu cuerpo?"—Geir pregunto sin entender aquello.</p><p>
  <b>Fin del Flashback.</b>
</p><p>Devuelta en la pelea un choque entre ambas armas provoca que ambos luchadores se separen, de repente el arma de Escanor comenzó a brillar con fuerza, dejando sorprendidos tanto a Dioses como humanos.</p><p>—"¡¿Que es eso?!, ¡La Hacha de Escanor a comenzado a emitir Luz!"—Heimdall grito sorprendido</p><p>Al instante la luz paso a convertirse en un extraño fuego dorado que cubrió a Ritta por completo sorprendiendo tanto a dioses como humanos especialmente a Merlin.</p><p>—"Hm, Como pensaba"—Zeus comento mirando el destello de luz.</p><p>—"¿Que es esa arma...?"—Pregunto Hermes mientras se tapaba la vista</p><p>—(Eso de ahí, Es nuestro Poder Secreto, El Poder de Las Hermanas... ¡Nuestro contraataque contra los Dioses!, ¡¡Y Nuestro Único as bajo la Manga!!, El cuerpo de de una valquiria puede tomar la forma de un arma humana, ¡Lo que significa que ese hombre puede obtener su propia Arma Divina!, Ese poder se le llama...<b>¡VOLUND!</b>)—Brunhild pensó con una sonrisa. —(Pero este no es un simple volund, <b>¡Este es el Volund Solar!</b>)—</p><p>        </p><p>—"<b>¡¿El Arma indestructible acaba de Ser Destruida?!</b>"—Grito Heimdall impactando a los Dioses, Exceptuando algunos como Zeus quien se tocaba la barbilla pensando, Hermes miraba interesado la escena, Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Hades, el sabia que eso iba a ser interesante y no se había equivocado, mientras que Odin observaba la escena con una mirada estoica, Poseidon apareció entre las gradas para observar aquella escena.</p><p>        </p><p>Brunhild aparto la mirada del combate para ver hacia el Sol bajo la mirada confundida de Geir, Una gran sonrisa se le formo a Brunhild al observar que el Sol casi se encontraba en el punto exacto del Medio día.</p><p>—"¡No Existe escudo que el León del Orgullo no sea capaz de Destruir!"—Escanor Comento con una gran sonrisa arrogante mientras hinchaba su pecho.</p><p>—(Es hora de divertirse)—Pensó Brunhild con una sonrisa mientras pasaba la mano por su cara.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Fin del Capitulo.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Palabras Escritas: </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Los 13 Guerreros de cada Bando son revelados, y Escanor muestra su verdadero poder ante los Dioses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Los Derechos de Shuumatsu no Valkyrie, Etc. </b>
  <b>pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi mente crea y escribe</b>
</p><p>Personaje Hablando: "En la Fe hay luz suficiente para poder ver, pero oscuridad de sobra para dejarte ciego"</p><p>Personaje pensando: (Sentir el frió aliento del Destino y entrarte ganas de luchar una ultima vez)</p><p>
  <em>Criaturas Hablando: </em>
  <em>
    <b>"Aquel que se comporta como un necio solo a los necios persuade"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Criaturas Pensando: <b>(Aparenta ser el Diablo y todos te seguirán)</b></em>
</p><p><em>Movientes durante el habla: </em>—Sonrió con Demencia—</p><p>
  <em>Técnicas: [Hiken]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ubicación: <b>{Valhalla}</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nota de Autor: &lt;El Poder es tomar el miedo de otros y mostrárselos&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p>En las Gradas todos estaban asombrados debido a la destrucción de aquellos guantes, los dioses habían quedado helados del Shock ante lo ocurrido, mientras que los humanos comenzaron a celebrar con gritos de euforia ante la destrucción de Jarngreipr.</p><p>Mjolnir, El Arma divina mas poderosa capaz de destruir la tierra. Como si fuera lava, un impresionante poder fluye de el, el cual lleva a la destrucción de su portador.</p><p>Lo que significa que... Thor usaba Jarngreipr para proteger sus manos. De la 'Edda Prosaica'. Jarngreipr es el mejor complemente de Mjolnir. En otras palabras, es la defensa divina mas poderosa. Es decir... esta Situación... ¡Debería Ser Imposible!</p><p>—"¡POR DROSS!, ¡¡La Hacha de Escanor ha conseguido Hacer Pedazos al Jarngreipr como si fuera una bolsa de papas Fritas!!"—Heimdall grito a todo pulmón emocionado sacando-le sonrisas a todos los humanos.</p><p>—"¡¡Muy Bien Escanor!!"—Meliodas grito con una sonrisa.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Meliodas- Espectador de la Humanidad}</b>
</p><p>—"¡¡Así se hace Escanor_Sama!!"—Arthur grito emocionado junto a los otros caballeros sagrados.</p><p>—"¡¿Lo ven Diosecillos?!, ¡¡Ese de ahí es nuestro Hombre mas fuerte, El Pecado capital mas poderoso!!"—Ban grito sosteniendo un barril de cerveza haciendo apretar los dientes de frustración a forseti, Meliodas tocio ante las palabras de Ban.</p><p>—"Sate Sate Sate, No tenia ninguna duda sobre la victoria de Escanor por lo cual Gowther y yo le hicimos un Pay de Manzana con todo nuestro esfuerzo, de hecho el Pay que le hicimos al Rey Bartra queda como un gusano ante este"—Meliodas comento con una sonrisa sosteniendo el Pay haciendo sudar a Ban.</p><p>—"Pobre Escanor, Gane o Pierda el saldrá perdiendo al final"—King susurro para si mismo con pena.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{King- Espectador de la Humanidad}</b>
</p><p>—"Aun no es momento de Celebrar... o eso me gustaría decir. Pero como alguien que peleo junto a el en el campo de batalla, ¡¡Simplemente no puedo rechazar el orgullo que siento por el!!"—Hendrickson grito hinchando su pecho haciendo que todos comenzaran a lanzar gritos de aliento al Pecado del orgullo.</p><p>Gowther dirigió su mirada a dos ancianos que parecían de la nobleza y lloraban de arrepentimiento al ver a Escanor combatir con firmeza contra el dios. Al verlos con detenimiento rápidamente noto que ellos eran los progenitores de Escanor.</p><p>Meliodas mostró una pequeña sonrisa ante toda la gente apoyando a Escanor, pero al instante su cara se volvió en completa seriedad mientras miraba al martillo de Thor, Se giro para ver a Merlin quien también veía seriamente el Martillo.</p><p>—"¿Tu también Lo sientes Merlin?"—Meliodas pregunto con seriedad, Merlin asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—"Ese Martillo no es normal, El poder mágico que emana es devastador"—Merlin respondió sin quitar sus ojos del martillo y se estremeció ligeramente.</p><p>—"Es Probable que Escanor pierda si el Martillo es utilizado con todo su poder"—Gowther comento sin una pizca de empatía.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Gowther- Espectador de la Humanidad}</b>
</p><p>En las gradas varios lugares al costado de los pecados capitales, Estarrosa frunció el ceño mirando como Escanor tenia la delantera en la batalla contra un dios.</p><p>—"¡Como Odio a ese sujeto, El fue quien destruyo todos mis sueños y me convirtió en piedra!, ¡Que pierda esa batalla, que lo maten!"—Galand gruño enojado sacando-le la lengua a Escanor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Galand-Demonio Invitado}</b>
</p><p>—"¡Ay, Que rabia me da!, ¡Escanor se burlo de mi!"—Estarossa apretó sus puños antes de pararse. —"¡Que Pierda!, ¡Que Pierda!, ¡Que Pierda!, ¡Que no quede nada de el!, ¡Vamos Thor tu puedes con ese bastardo!"—Estarossa comenzó a gritar alentando a Thor ganándose varias miradas de todos los humanos.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>{Estarossa- Demonio Invitado}</b>
</p><p>—"¿Te das cuenta que si el pierde tu vida se terminara?"—Dreyfus le pregunto con el ceño fruncido y Estarossa le dio una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—"La batalla es para decidir el futuro de la humanidad, y Yo soy un demonio el resultado no me afecta en los mas mínimo"—Estarossa respondió antes de volver a alentar a Thor mientras todos los humanos le fruncían el ceño.</p><p>En el momento que Escanor destruyo los guantes de Thor... la humanidad se estremeció. Por primera vez en la historia... NO, ¡¡Por primera vez en la existencia de la humanidad, los Humanos habían superado a sus creadores!!</p><p>—"Ya veo ese era su plan..."—Hermes hablo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla mientras ganaba la atención de Zeus que miraban lo ocurrido en el estadio.</p><p>—"<em>El deber jurado de las valquirias es guiar las almas, por eso descendieron a la tierra para tomar notas de los mejores guerreros de la humanidad y tomar sus almas para llevarlos al valhalla donde formaron parte del ejercito de los dioses ante cualquier amenaza...eso es lo que se cree popularmente. Pero, aunque hace tiempo cierto rumor a andado corriendo por los cielos, el cual dice que formar un ejercito para los cielos no era su objetivo, en su lugar los guerreros elegidos se unieron a las valquirias. Las valquirias se volverían poderosas armas que concederían a sus guerreros elegidos el poder de un Dios y ellos en cambio darían todo de su ser...ese poder se conocería como</em><b> Volund</b>"—Hermes Comento torciendo una muñeca hasta volverla un arma.</p><p>
  
</p><p>—"Por lo tanto, a las almas reunidas por las valquirias, Se les fue otorgado el poder para enfrentar a los dioses... Esa es la esencia de este Ragnarok, ¿Verdad?"—Hades termino de hablar después de sacar una conclusión de las palabras de Hermes.</p><p>—"Me robaste las palabras de la boca"—Hermes comento</p><p>Tras terminar de hablar Hermes volvió su atención al combate cuando Escanor lanzaba ataques sin piedad con su hacha, los cuales Thor a duras penas esquivaba y algunos incluso le lastimaban. Zeus comenzó a estremecerse ante las palabras de Hermes. Hades en cambio sonrió al escuchar disturbios en los vestuarios, los cuales provenían de su sobrino solar, Apolo.</p><p>—(Parece que a Apolo No le gusta este hombre llamado Escanor)—Hades sonrió para si mismo mientras escuchaba la rabieta de su sobrino.</p><p>—"Si eso es cierto...Esas malditas chicas contra... Nosotros los poderosos dioses...¡¡Esto es una rebelión!!!-dijo Zeus mientras empezaba a estremecerse de furia. </p><p>—"¿Quien Pensaría que las valquirias apuntarían sus armas contra nosotros, Es tan... esto es... <b>¡¡¡LA MAYOR EMOCIÓN QUE HE SENTIDO DESDE EL BIG BANG!!!</b>"—Zeus Exclamo mientras se estremecía en su asiento aumentando su musculatura.</p><p>        </p><p>—"Bru-Bru-Bru, ¡Brunhilde_Chan !"—Zeus comenzó a silbar el nombre de brunhilde, Antes de gritarle con lujuria y dirigirle una mirada llena de deseo y lujuria a la Valkyria quien puso una cara inexpresiva pero estaba asqueada por la mirada de Zeus, Hades sonrió divertido ante las travesuras de su hermano menor, mientras que Hermes lo miraba incomodo y deseaba ser hijo de Odin.</p><p>        </p><p>En ese mismo momento un temblor sacudió la arena por completo y con este vino un estremecimiento en el sector de la población humana y de los dioses menores. Los guerreros se estremecieron con fuerza al sentir un gran poder, Chastiefol temblaba de miedo al sentir un gigantesco poder.</p><p>Meliodas, King y Merlin abrieron sus ojos en total shock ante el inmenso poder que comenzaba a sentirse por toda la arena.</p><p>El Area alrededor de Mjolnir se estaba derritiendo, el Orichalcum uno de los materiales mas resistentes del universo se estaba derritiendo como si fuera plástico.</p><p>Escanor sintió el poder que comenzaba a emitir el martillo de Thor y se puso en modo defensivo con una sonrisa.</p><p>Mientras el Orichalcum se derretía muchos dioses y mortales mostraban su confusión en especial Geir.</p><p>—"¡¡Espectadores esto es tan increíble que me a dejado sin habla hasta mi!!, ¡¡de alguna forma el Mjolnir se esta volviendo blanco Igual que en las leyendas donde es blanco mientras libera!!, ¡¡Dejando eso de lado ahora que Thor_Sama a perdido un lado de Jarngreipr, ¿podrá seguir empuñando a Mjolnir?!—Heimdall grito a la afición.</p><p>        </p><p>—"Pero eso significa que...¿Ya no podrá seguir usando su ataque característico?"—Pregunto con miedo Forseti mientras se mordía las uñas.</p><p>Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo un fuerte ruido se escucho en toda la arena, sorprendiendo a todos. el ruido volvió a sonar con mas fuerza llamando la atención de todos y entre jadeos observaron como el martillo comenzaba a brillar.</p><p>—"¡¡Espectadores esto es increíble, Mjolnir esta brillando en frente de nuestros ojos!!"—Heimdall grito mientras todos miraban sorprendidos el martillo.</p><p>—"Finalmente despertaste"—Thor comento mientras se acercaba al Mjolnir.</p><p>Entonces un sonido empezó a sonar por todo el estadio, un sonido como tambor que empezaba a volver loco a todos los caballeros sacros del estadio, que aterrorizados querían salir del escenario.</p><p>
  <em>Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum</em>
</p><p>El sonido era reconocible para todos, era el sonido de un corazón y el significado de que algo estaba vivo.</p><p>Entonces paso lo impensable para todos los espectadores, en Mjlonir empezaron aparecer venas que hacían el sonido de corazón y hacían vibrar todo el escenario.</p><p>        </p><p>Todos se dieron cuenta de la razón de los latidos y las venas que provenían del Mjolnir, Aquel martillo que portaba Thor estaba vivo.</p><p>—"¡¿T-Tiene V-Venas?!, ¡¿E-Esta V-Vivo?!"—Geir grito horrorizada ante lo que sus ojos veían, Brunhild a su lado se veía sorprendida por aquello.</p><p>—"ohohoho, Mjolnir finalmente ha despertado, que maravilla"—Zeus comento feliz ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p><p>—"La ultima vez que ocurrió fue en su combate con Jörmungandr si no me equivoco"—Hades comento mientras se tocaba la barbilla pensativo,</p><p>—"¿A que se refiere con 'Ha despertado'?"—Hermes pregunto curioso y extrañado.</p><p>—"Oh eso se debe a que hay un pequeño mal entendido en las leyendas sobre Mjolnir y Jarngreipr, la finalidad de los guantes no era proteger a Thor de la potencia de mjolnir. S<b>ervían para proteger a Mjolnir mientras estaba invernando de los golpes de Thor</b>"—dijo Zeus mientras veía como Thor desechaba aquellos guantes viejos y rotos.</p><p>—"Ya no los necesitare"—Thor comento frente al martillo tras desechar los Jarngreipr. Entonces con una mano levanto a mjolnir y todo el estadio se lleno de miedo, incluyendo a varios de los próximos participantes.</p><p>Thor miro en dirección hacia el Simbolo del Leon y sin previo aviso apareció en frente de Escanor, entonces de un veloz golpe como si su martillo fuera tan ligero como una pluma conecto directo hacia hacha.</p><p>Escanor con todas sus fuerzas trato de aguantar el golpe pero eso no evito que volara varios metros.</p><p>En las gradas los ojos de los pecados capitales y los diez mandamientos se hubieron de puro shock al ver a escanor ser golpeado con semejante poder</p><p>—"No fui capaz de ver cuando se movió..."—Meliodas murmuro en shock</p><p>—"Humano...No, tu nombre era Escanor, ¿Verdad?. Tengo que hacerte una peticion...<b>No mueras ahora</b>"— Thor sonrió mientras preparaba un ataque que no tenia nada que envidiar al poder de la 'Deidad suprema' y el rey demonio, Ellos deberían envidiar al poder que se estaba liberando Thor.</p><p>        </p><p>—"¡¡Escanor ha conseguido hacer que Thor libere su verdadero poder!!, ¡¿Que ocurrirá ahora?!, ¡¡Ni siquiera los verdaderos dioses conocen el resultado de este combate!!"—Heimdall grito a todo pulmón mientras que las gradas se llenaban de gritos de aliento hacia ambos luchadores.</p><p>En las gradas Brunhild observo que su teléfono comenzó a brillar siendo notado por Geir antes de que pudiera tomarlo un hombre lo robo con una sonrisa.</p><p>—"Esto brilla tanto como Escanor"—Comento el hombre con una sonrisa antes de que Brunhild le arrebatara el teléfono.</p><p>—"Wade, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?, te dije que te quedaras adentro"—Brunhild pregunto con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—"Hacia mucho calor adentro y quería ver a este Hulk solar pelear"—Wade comento antes de mirar hacia el frente. —"¿Como estáis criaturas del señor?"—Wade pregunto rompiendo la cuarta pared mientras hacia un corazón con sus manos y tenia un casco de vikingo en la cabeza junto con un mini-martillo en su mano.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Deadpool- Representante de la Humanidad}</b>
</p><p>—"¿A quien le esta hablando hermana?"—Geir pregunto mientras veía a Deadpool mirar hacia la nada.</p><p>—"Ignóralo Geir"—Brunhild respondió ignorando a Wade quien la miro con ojos de cachorro. Brunhild saco su teléfono y lo miro, su cabello se elevo con total sorpresa antes de bajar</p><p>        </p><p>—"¡Mis ojos!"—Deadpool grito detrás Brunhild cuando el brillo del celular lo cegó.</p><p>Brunhild sonrió y le mostró el teléfono a Geir quien se puso nerviosa.</p><p>—"Esta es la lista de los luchadores del Ragnarok"—Brunhild comento con una gran sonrisa mientras Geir se ponía mucho mas nerviosa y temblaba ligeramente.</p><p>—"Esos son los 26 nombres que decidirán por completo el destino de la humanidad...¡Estos son los últimos 13!"—Geir comento temblando mientras veía la lista, Wade asomo su cabeza y la observo.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>[DIOSES]</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>ZEUS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BUDA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LOKI</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BALDUR</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>POSEIDÓN</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SUSANO'O NO MIKOTO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THOR</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ARES</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ANUBIS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ODIN</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BEELZEBUB</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>SHIVA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HERCULES</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>[HUMANOS]</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>SAITAMA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>WADE WILSON</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>VAN HOHENHEIM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>RORONOA ZORO</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>YUJIRO HANMA</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ADAM</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ZEREF DRAGNEEL</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TOBIRAMA SENJU</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ESCANOR</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>GILGAMESH</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DOOM SLAYER</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TOSHINORI YAGI</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DIO BRANDO</strong>
</p><p>—"Algún día estos guerreros serán conocidos como... <b><em>'Los Einherjer'</em></b><em>"</em>—Brunhild comento maravillada mientras miraba había llegado al medio día.</p><p>—"¿Oh? jamás vi a Thor_Chan tan serio, Es la primera vez que lo veo"—Shiva comento con una sonrisa.</p><p>Todos los dioses que estaban en la arena a pesar de que la batalla que se producía era entre un Dios y un mortal, Esta Gran Batalla era digna de ver.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>En eso sin mas Thor lanza su martillo hacia el León del Orgullo quien a pesar de su gran altura logro esquivarlo pero en su cara había un pequeño rasguño producto del rose del Mjolnir.</p><p>Según la Edda Prosaica, cuando el dios Thor lanzaba su martillo destrozaba los cráneos de los gigantes. En consecuencia, a pesar de haber sido lanzado cientos de veces <b>Jamas había fallado</b>.</p><p>—"¡¡Increíble Thor jamas había fallado en uno de sus ataques Pero a pesar de su tamaño, Escanor logro evadir el ataque del Mjolnir!!"—Heimdall grito asombrado por la acción de escanor.</p><p>Casi al instante el Mjolnir dio media vuelta y regreso a las manos de Thor, Pero no sin antes intentar aplastar al León del orgullo quien volvió esquivarlo otra vez aun así con un pequeño rasguño en su hombro.</p><p>En cambio para todo los dioses este era un ataque que jamas volverían a ver. Los cuervos de odin se impactaron al reconocer el ataque.</p><p>—"Imposible ese ataque Es..."—Hugin intento comentar sin creer lo que presenciaban sus ojos, además del echo de que jamás imagino volver a presenciar ese ataque de Thor y lo más sorprendente hacia un humano. —"¡¡Ese Fue el ataque el cual término con la Vida de Jörmungandr!!"—Hugin termino gritando en shock sus pensamientos.</p><p>Sin mas Thor dio un salto tomando su martillo y pronuncia el nombre de la técnica, <b><em>[GEIROD]</em></b> impactado de lleno el martillo en el pecho de Escanor.</p><p>        </p><p>Escanor intento defenderse con Ritta produciendo que los dos ataques chocaran entre si dejando una Gran luz la cual cegó a muchos de los espectadores. Rápidamente varios comenzaron a recuperar su vista y con el paso del tiempo muchos empezaron a recobrar la vista incluso los dioses habían sido afectados por el destello.</p><p>—"¡¿Que Sucede Thor ya ganó?!"—pregunto un dios al azar.</p><p>—"¡Claramente gano, después de todo era su técnica más poderosa!"—Forseti grito indignado. —Pero me cuesta creer que lo utilizo contra un simple humano"—</p><p>—"¡Escanor!"—Ban y Diane gritaron preocupados, mientras que la gente detrás de Diane comenzaba a abuchear a la gigante debido a que no les dejaba ver.</p><p>Mientras que con los dioses importantes veían esto atentamente, Para algunos de ellos fue un poco sorprendente que un humano lograra que Thor usar su técnica más poderosa</p><p>—"Increíble jamás pensé que ese humano haría pelear ah Thor_Chan enserio, Lastima que haya termino"—Shiva comento con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.</p><p>Zeus y Odin vieron esto con emoción, pero la de cada uno era una diferente emoción, La de Zeus era de deseo por combatir mientras que la de Odin era de seriedad.</p><p>Geir estaba en el piso de rodillas ante la "derrota" de Escanor.  —"Ya termino como pude pensar que un humano podría contra un Dios—Geir comento abatida en el suelo</p><p>—"Whoa, Nuestro Thor es un Green lantern comparado con este Thor"—Deadpool comento con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>—"Geir, Levántate aun es demasiado pronto para rendirse"—</p><p>—"¿Eh?"—</p><p>En eso el polvo se dispersa y lo que ven los deja sorprendidos a todos sin excepción.</p><p>El sol estaba en el pico del mediodía, Escanor había crecido muchos metros de altura junto con su musculatura, su pecho tenia sangre mientras que su ropa se había destruido por completo excepto por sus pantalones. su cuerpo completo estaba envuelto en llamas haciendo que el sol brillara con fuerza y su cuerpo desprendiera una gran cantidad de calor comparable al de un volcan...¡No, su cuerpo irradiaba el mismo calor del Sol!</p><p>—"Sabes eres un digno rival, Me has forzado a utilizar mi verdadero poder, Pero quiero que sepas algo,<b> ¡El Sol no puede ser Apagado, Al igual que mi Orgullo no puede ser derribado!</b>"—Escanor grito mientras miraba a Thor en su Forma The One.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Fin del Capitulo.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Palabras Escritas: 3100</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El Ganador Es...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El vencedor del primer combate es...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Los Derechos de Shuumatsu no Valkyrie, Etc. </b>
  <b>pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo soy dueño de lo que mi mente crea y escribe</b>
</p><p>Personaje Hablando: "En la Fe hay luz suficiente para poder ver, pero oscuridad de sobra para dejarte ciego"</p><p>Personaje pensando: (Sentir el frió aliento del Destino y entrarte ganas de luchar una ultima vez)</p><p>
  <em>Criaturas Hablando: </em>
  <em>
    <b>"Aquel que se comporta como un necio solo a los necios persuade"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Criaturas Pensando: <b>(Aparenta ser el Diablo y todos te seguirán)</b></em>
</p><p><em>Movientes durante el habla: </em>—Sonrió con Demencia—</p><p>
  <em>Técnicas: [Hiken]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ubicación: <b>{Valhalla}</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nota de Autor: &lt;El Poder es tomar el miedo de otros y mostrárselos&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p>En las gradas todos estaban en shock ante el poder que desprendía Escanor, absolutamente nadie creía lo que estaba Pasando. Para muchos dioses ver que un humano la raza que debería ser débil, un miembro de aquella patética raza había podido soportar el mismísimo ataque más poderoso de Thor, Pero lo más sorprendente es que había incrementado su poder dramáticamente tras recibir la técnica del berserker del Trueno.</p><p>Entre los dioses mas importantes algunos estaban sorprendidos, mientras que otros no podian creer lo que veían, Odin comenzó a mirar al sol dándose cuanta de algo. Los Cuervos que estaban sendos en sus hombros también no creían lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—"¡¡Esto es Imposible!!, ¡¡Ese mismo ataque destruyo a la serpiente del apocalipsis es imposible que un humano lo resista!!"—Munin grito con incredulidad</p><p>—"¡¿Quien demonios es ese tipo?!, ¡¿Siquiera es humano?!"—Hugin pregunto en shock.</p><p>—"Es un humano, La verdadera pregunta es, <b>¿De donde proviene su poder?</b>"—Odin comento con tranquilidad mirando al sol.</p><p>En la tribuna en la que se encontraban los dioses supremos de cada panteón, Hermes recibió un mensaje e inmediatamente se lo mostró a Zeus.</p><p>—"Zeus_Sama, La lista definitiva de participantes ya ha sido decidida"—Hermes comento con tranquilidad mientras le acerba el dispositivo a su padre.</p><p>—"¡Fíjate en eso!, Parece que disfrutare esto incluso mas de lo que había pensado"—Zeus comento acariciando su barba mientras tenia un brillo en los ojos al observar la lista de participantes.</p><p>Hades se acerco para darle una mirada rápida a la lista antes de volver a sentarse con una sonrisa en su rostro. —(Sin duda, Esto sera interesante)—Penso el dios de la muerte con una sonrisa.</p><p>
  
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>&lt;Adelantar el vídeo hasta el minuto 1:58&gt;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>En la arena mientras que Thor veía Escanor frente a el pudo reconocer algo, durante los miles de años que había vivido jamás pensó que tendría una batalla en la que podría morir, antes de pelear frente a Jormugander un profeta había predicho que moriría contra la serpiente pero al final jamas sucedió, El Berserker del trueno nórdico asesino a la serpiente durante su enfrentamiento.</p><p>En ese momento había sentido dos cosas con mucha fuerza, estaba decepcionado por la batalla floja que le dio aquella serpiente, y también estaba furioso con aquel profeta que le había mentido en su cara.</p><p>El Dios Nórdico pensó que jamas encontraría aquel hombre o bestia digno de ser su rival, Pero en este momento el lo supo, después de tanto tiempo lo tenia frente a el.</p><p>—"Ahora me siento...¡¡Mas emocionado por pelear contigo Escanor!!"—Thor grito a todo pulmón viendo a Escanor quien se limpiaba un poco de sangre del pecho.</p><p>Aquel grito dejo que muchos se quedaran sorprendidos, que los dioses de la guerra estaban indignados de que el Berserker del trueno encontrara su rival en un humano aunque no podían negar el gran poder que desprendía Escanor.</p><p>—"Eres un digno oponente, has logrado que tuviera que pelear usando mi forma mas poderosa, Ahora veamos si valió la pena mostrarte mi poder"—Escanor comento con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Thor.</p><p>—"¡Increíble!, ¡¡De Ahora en adelante Escanor y Thor pelearan usando todo su poder!!"—Heimdall grito con una sonrisa. —<em>(Esto sin duda alguna sera genial, ¡Valio la pena esperar miles de años para esto!)</em>—Heimdall pensó alegremente en el tiempo que espero el momento de inicial Ragnarok y contemplar las batallas.</p><p>—"Estoy completamente sorprendido, nunca pensé que vería alguien así"—Shiva admitió sin apartar sus ojos de la arena.</p><p>Rápidamente Thor se lanzo de frente contra Escanor pero este se defendió lanzando una estocada con Rhitta que impacto contra el Mjolnir.</p><p>Hubo un Choque de resistencia de parte ambos bando, pero rápidamente Rhitta empezó a ganar terreno. Thor retrocedió cuando Rhitta descoloco al Mjolnir casi partiendo por la mitad al dios del Trueno.</p><p>Escanor rápidamente cerro su puño y comenzó a cargar energía en este, con velocidad lo lanzo de frente hacia el Berserker del trueno quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo llevando el impacto de lleno haciéndolo retroceder hasta la otra punta de la arena. El Ataque que Escanor uso era conocido como <em>[Seisou Escanor]</em></p><p>        </p><p>Los dioses jadearon cuando el Berseker del trueno fue golpeado sin un arma divina, mientras que los humanos estallaron en halagos hacia el león del orgullo.</p><p>En todas las gradas humanas se podía escuchar a los humanos coreando una palabra en particular con todo su aliento </p><p>—"<b>¡¡¡Lion King!!!, ¡¡¡Lion King!!!, ¡¡¡Lion King!!!</b>"—Eran los cánticos que la humanidad lanzaba hacia el pechado capital del orgullo.</p><p>Thor se volvió a poner de pie y escupió sangre, mientras miraba la sangre que había perdido una sonrisa se le formo en la cara, al instante con mucha velocidad se acerco al portador de Rhitta y lanzo un golpe con su martillo.</p><p>Gracias al impulso que tomo el portador del Mjolnir estrello su arma con el doble de fuerza contra el hacha de su rival que la uso para contraatacar a su contrincante con una estocada, manteniendo su sonrisa en la cara. </p><p>En las gradas donde estaban los dioses mas importantes, Zeus miro la escena con una gran sonrisa ansiosa.</p><p>—"Hermes"—Zeus llamo a su hijo quien se inclino para escucharlo.</p><p>—"¿No te parece fantástico ver como los hombres luchan a muerte?, aunque ver como ese humano recibió el poderoso golpe de Thor de frente y logro hacerlo sangrar sin necesidad de un arma sagrada...Ese hombre mostró algo realmente increíble..."—Zeus comento mientras se acariciaba la barba.</p><p>En la arena tanto Escanor como Thor se habían detenido en seco de sus ataques ambos jadeando por el poder y el daño recibido, ambos le dieron una mirada de seriedad al otro y una sonrisa en sus rostros.</p><p>—"Esta batalla ya a durado lo suficiente, es momento de terminarla"—Escanor comento mientras sostenía a Rhitta manteniendo su vista fija en el dios del trueno.</p><p>—"Hahaha, Concuerdo, Es momento de terminar esto"—Thor comento con una sonrisa desquiciada mientras levantaba su martillo señalando al león del orgullo.</p><p>        </p><p>—"¡¡Impresionante, después de una gran lucha de poder, Ambos han decidido terminar con el próximo ataque usando todo su poder!!"—Heimdall grito con una gigantesca sonrisa anunciando el siguiente movimiento a la audiencia.</p><p>Zeus se acerco mas a la arena con una gran sonrisa esperando el desenlace de este encuentro de gigantes, Una sonrisa creció en la cara de Hades esperando el desenlace.</p><p>Thor cargo sus trueno en su martillo al momento de lanzar-lo, el martillo rodeo por completo al león del orgullo creando un torbellino de viento en el proceso y luego dando la media vuelta regresando a las manos del Berserker del trueno, quien giro en su lugar y lanzo un golpe dirigido con toda su fuerza al león del orgullo. La técnica usada por Thor era <em>[Geirod].</em></p><p>        </p><p>Escanor levanto con fuerza a Rhitta mientras esta brillaba con llamas doradas y la bajo lanzando un potente corte de fuego que se estrello contra Mjolnir causando un gran impacto, La técnica que Escanor utilizo era conocida como <em>[Super Slash].</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ambos ataques impactaron entre si causando una gran destello de luz y una larga ráfaga de viento que cegó a todos los espectadores tanto dioses como humanos, y otras especies que estaban presentes alentando a alguno de ambos lados. </p><p>En el momento en que impactaron ambos ataques se sintió como si el cielo y el sol batallaran por ver quien tenia el dominio sobre los cielos.</p><p>—"¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?!"—Grito la Valkiria menor mientras se tapaba los ojos y sudaba a mares, aquello mismo sucedía con Brunhilde. Deadpool en cambio se coloco unos lentes oscuros mientras observaba la arena.</p><p>Unos segundos después el destello comenzó a apagarse y todos los que presenciaban el combate comenzaban a reincorporar su vista hacia la arena.</p><p>Todos jadearon ante la escena que presenciaban en la arena, El Mjolnir había sido destruido y sus pedazos fueron dispersados por toda la arena, Habia sangre dorada proveniente del martillo sembrada en la arena. Rhitta había sido completamente hecha pedazos pero sus restos estaban junto al cuerpo de Escanor.</p><p>Lo único que quedaba del cuerpo del Berserker del trueno era su mitad inferior, todo lo que se ubicaba de las caderas para arriba había sido destruido y vaporizado por el impacto.</p><p>El cuerpo de Escanor estaba tirado del lado contrario al que se encontraba el Berserker del trueno, su cuerpo estaba tirado en el piso en su forma sin Sunshine, lo que mas destacaba era un gigante hueco en su pecho y que tenia un brazo dislocado.</p><p>—"¡¡Escanor!!"—gritaron King y Diane mientras las lagrimas corrían por su cara sin control. Los caballeros sacros cayeron de rodillas llorando ante la perdida del Pecado capital del orgullo.</p><p>—"¡¡Maldición!!"—Ban grito mientras apretaba su puños con rabia. Merlin se encontraba en silencio mirando a la arena sosteniendo la mano de Arthur con fuerza.</p><p>—"¡¡No!!"—Meliodas apretó los dientes con furia mientras Elizabeth sollozaba en su hombro. mientras que por otro lado Estarossa y Galand se abrazaron con alegría.</p><p>Con los dioses, La mirada de Odin se oscureció mientras apretaba con fuerza su asiento. El resto de los dioses abrieron sus ojos en shock ante la perdida del Berserker del Trueno.</p><p>—"¡¡Increíble señoras y señores tras este épico combate, El Primer duelo del Ragnarok fue un...!!"—Heimdall grito a todo pulmón anunciando el resultado pero no pudo terminar debido a que fue interrumpido.</p><p>—"¡¡Espera!!"—Grito una voz que hizo que todos jadearan en estado de shock.</p><p>—"<b>¡¡¡Yo Soy El Ganador!!!</b>"—Escanor Grito a todo pulmón poniéndose de pie haciendo que todos los dioses jadearan en shock.</p><p>—"<b>¡¡¡Increíble señores Escanor ha sobrevivido, La Humanidad gana el primer combate!!!</b>"—Heimdall grito a todo pulmón mientras lo humanidad estallo en festejos, junto con las Valkirias.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>[Resultados del Primer Combate]</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Tiempo de duración: 19 Minutos con 16 Segundos]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>[Ganador: Escanor]</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Armas Destruidas: Mjolnir, Jarngreipr y Rhitta]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>[Muerte: Thor]</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Técnica final:  Super Slash]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Victorias de la Humanidad: 1]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>[Victorias de los Dioses: 0]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Fin del Capitulo.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Palabras Escritas: 2000</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Próximo combate: "El Desconocido Vs El Afamado"</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>========================================================</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>